Love
by Minagi Ito
Summary: It's from a dream, so I incorporated Mikoto/Mai theme into it. Yuri, you've been warned.


**Mai HiME: Love**

_Own nothing, again from a strange dream I have._

Minagi Mikoto and Tate Yuuichi are considered best friends since college; Tate went and married his high school sweetheart Tokiha Mai while Mikoto went on to work for a large construction and demolition company. Living a block from each other, the two tended to hang out together a lot despite the fact that they both worked for different companies with Tate working in the real estate. Tokiha Mai worked in the financial department of the company that Mikoto's working for, though they hardly ever encounter each other besides outside of work.

Of course, Tate Yuuichi had other friends he hung out with as well, but that's when his wife decided to go to the movies and he doesn't want to come with because it's just some chick flicks and Mikoto offered to come with instead. After four years of marriage, it ended when Tokiha Mai filed for divorce after she tried to make their failing marriage work. At that time, Mikoto got a huge project oversea, so she wasn't around to try and help the couple resolve whatever issue they're having.

For two years, Mikoto spent working in Seoul overseeing a branch of the company she's working for being built. In those two years, she remained in-contact with both Tate and his ex-wife, even with the news that he'd recently met someone else and then they're getting married. It seemed that he quickly recovered from his broken marriage and bounced back into another marriage with someone who he's currently madly in love with. Or maybe because he'd learned of the mistakes he made on his first marriage, no one was sure but Mikoto had a feeling that it might be it.

After two years in Seoul, Mikoto returned to the States but her old apartment was rented out already, it's a nice little place but now she would have to find another place to live in. Fortunately, it was Tokiha Mai that picked her up from the airport, and offered to let Mikoto stay until she found her own place. And oddly enough, it was her old apartment that Tokiha Mai had decided to rent after her divorce with Tate Yuuichi.

OoO

"What make you decided to rent this place?" Mikoto asked after settling in since they're both females and friends, there weren't much formality or anything of the sort. "Well, I did get to come here a few times, and I find it to be cozy." Mai said half-truthfully. There was another reason but that's for her to know for the time being. "I see," Mikoto said thoughtfully.

They shared a moment of silent as Mai sat down on the sofa next to Mikoto, though there's a bit of distant between them still. "So how do you like the single life?" Mikoto decided to break the ice. "Weird really, after being with someone for so long and now alone makes me fell somewhat empty." Mai answered looking at nothing in front of her. "So how was Seoul?" Mai decided to change the subject. "It's okay," Mikoto give a shrug. They talked for a bit more before Mai had to meet up with her brother and his family, and Mikoto going out to see Tate and his new wife since he invited her over for dinner.

Much to Tate's surprise, dinner was tense and quiet as though his friend had changed. Mikoto didn't stay long after dinner, and Tate told his wife that he will walk his friend home and she grudgingly agreed to let him go out without her. They walked down the street in a slow pace, but no conversation was held between them.

"What's up? You've been quiet all evening," Tate finally said what's on his mind. "Your wife doesn't like me," Mikoto replied and that stunned him, he didn't notice any kind of signs between them during dinner. "To be honest? I don't like her either, but if you love her and she loves you then that's all that matters." Mikoto continued with a shrug of her shoulders. "Really? I'm sorry about that man," Tate said looking somewhat embarrassed. "Don't be man, I don't like her doesn't mean I can't be civilized with her. By the way, you saw much of your ex?" Mikoto asked. "Somewhat, I mean there's no hard feelings between us really. We just fell out of love, and more or less I'm kind of relief that we're not together anymore. I mean she's a great person and all, but the sparks just aren't there anymore." Tate said with a sheepish look on his face. "That's cool then I guess," Mikoto said padding him on the shoulder. "I'll see you later," she added and headed off. "See ya," Tate replied waving before he too turned around and headed back home.

OoO

So, Mikoto stayed there for six months doing a lot of things with Mai, Tate and his new wife. But sometimes, Mikoto would be gone for a few weeks and two months within the State doing demolitions and that made Mai felt somewhat lonely now that she's used to having the girl around. For all that's good, she was the reason why Mai left Tate, because she made Mai realized that her life with Tate had hit rock-bottom sometimes ago. Neither of them spent enough times together nor would they want to, Tate never seemed to show her how much he loved her even with a single rose.

When Mikoto got back, it was on Christmas Day and Mai was away spending the day with her family, the peace and quietness of the apartment was just what Mikoto needed as she crashed on the sofa. When Mai got home late that evening, she was surprised at the sleeping body on the sofa and quickly went to fetch a blanket. But Mikoto woke as soon as she put the blanket on her; groggily she greeted her friend and housemate.

"Hey, welcome back," Mai said softly at her sleepy friend. "Thanks," Mikoto replied in her sleep-filled voice. "Come on, go to bed or you'll catch a cold sleeping out here like this." Mai said. "Okay," Mikoto nodded as she got up slowly letting the blanket fell off of her. Mai caught it and quickly wrapped it around her friend, and then the two walked back to the bedroom together with Mikoto climbed into bed and was fast asleep again. Mai went out to make sure that she'd locked the door and returned to the bedroom and climbed into the bed herself. Pulling the cover up to their necks, Mai moved in closer to Mikoto before slipping her hand across Mikoto's waist and pulled her in.

OoO

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" Mai asked; it was the starting of a new day and the starting of putting Mikoto into thinking mode. "No," Mikoto replied after a long moment of silence. "Good," Mai nodded walking over to the sofa and sat down with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. "Why?" Mikoto asked following her friend's lead and sat down next to her. "Because…" Mai said as she placed her cup on the coffee table and then proceed to do the same thing with Mikoto's cup after she took it from Mikoto.

"Because?" Mikoto looked at Mai with a raised brow. "Because I love you," Mai said looking at Mikoto straight in the eyes. "Huh?" Mikoto did a double-take. "…" Mai gave a sigh before grabbing Mikoto's collar and pulled her in for a heated kiss. To Mai's surprise, Mikoto responded in kind by placing her hands on Mai's waist and pulled her in closer until Mai wrapped her arms around Mikoto's shoulders. Even though the temperature outside was cold and the room is warm though not warm enough to be without a sweater on, Mai gladly surrendered her shirts for a chance to feel Mikoto's lips upon her prickled flesh reacting to the cold and to Mikoto's gentle touch.

To be loved to such an extent that made her head spin, and her body lighter than a feather. So much so that the sofa come to bare the scent of their love, and Mikoto was pushing Mai's body to the breaking point by given the busty woman her full attention and making her seeing stars for hours on end. She's an easygoing person, though she was very aware of the vibes that Mai was projecting at her for the past few weeks but she chose not to say anything about it. Now there's no going back, so if Mai didn't like her after all of this, then it's the end of their friendship, but for now Mikoto wanted nothing more than hearing her names falling from those luscious lips.

They made love all day and all night long, by the next day Mikoto was still in bed soundly asleep while Mai got up feeling completely wonderful as though everything around her was made of rainbows. She scrubbed the place clean, made breakfast, enjoying it while thinking about what happened last night, and then returned to the bedroom to watch her friend's naked sleeping form. Mai couldn't help but shuddered at the delicious thought of tasting every inch of skin that that tone body got to offer, but for now what was presented before her was more than enough for her greedy eyes.

"Enjoying the show?" Mikoto asked in a timbre voice as she stretched out in bed before she even opened her eyes and got up out of bed. "Quite a bit," Mai replied. "Well, too bad that I have to take a shower," Mikoto said walking past Mai swaying her hips just a bit before closing the bathroom door behind her. Mai quickly checked to make sure she's not drooling after her friend, but she quickly grabbed the bed sheets and tossed them into the washer. Smirking, Mai discarded her clothes outside the bathroom door after making sure that Mikoto didn't lock it, Mai snuck in and there she was under the showerhead enjoying the warm water beating down upon her fair complexion.

"Let me help you clean up," Mai said stepping in behind Mikoto, already got the fingers of her right inside of the girl and her left hand groping onto one of the girl's small chest. Mikoto moaned resting her hands against the wall to keep herself steady as Mai worked her magic with her hands while nibbling on Mikoto's shoulder. It was a good feeling to feel Mikoto's body quake because of her, Mai was rather proud that she could do that to her friend since what happened yesterday and last night was a bit fuzzy because Mai was too far gone with pleasure given to her by Minagi Mikoto.

OoO

"I'm going to Japan," Mikoto said one day when she came home from work. "Why?" Mai asked thinking that the company got some projects they want her friend over there. "I requested to be transferred there permanently," Mikoto replied and her words hurt Mai deeply.

"Besides, my parents wanted me to settle down and start a family; they wanted to be grandparents pretty badly lately." Mikoto said chuckling as she set the table for dinner. "Not to mention, they let me go to college in the States and have a job that takes me around the world for the last 12 years, so I think it's time I come home to be with them." Mikoto added sitting down as Mai brought the foods over. Dinner was intense and quiet between them, Mai didn't know what to say at the news of Mikoto deciding to go back to Japan so suddenly without bothering to discuss about it with her.

"Are you mad?" Mikoto asked wrapping her arms around Mai's waist as the latter was washing the dishes. "No, why would I be?" Mai snapped feeling so childish to be acting like a spoiled kid when neither of them ever declared of being an item with the other. They had sex hundreds of times over the last few months, but never once had Mai heard that three magical words from Mikoto, ever and it made her wonder if this is nothing but a kind of physical gratification. "Because your angry vibes were going in every which directions and I think it's very sexy." Mikoto answered kissing Mai's neck lightly while inhaling the toxic scent of Tokiha Mai's musk.

"I wanted to ask you to go to Japan with me, but I realized that your families are all here and I don't want to make you chose between your families and me." Mikoto whispered and kissed Mai's shoulder gently thinking that the latter had already fallen asleep after their debauchery activities. Unbeknownst to her, Mai was still awake and listened to every word she said, and now feeling foolish for even thinking that Mikoto didn't care about her.

For the next two months, things went back to normal between them and no more talks about going back to Japan either. Even up to the moment where Mai took Mikoto to the airport to sent her off for the last time, "Have a safe trip and don't forget to write to me okay?" Mai really wanted to keep it light, and keeping their relationship alive even with the distant between them, she was truly and madly in love with Mikoto more than when she was with her ex.

"I will, take care of yourself." Mikoto said with a smile before she turned and leave. The sun has yet to come up when Mai got back to her apartment; her brother had come and moved everything out while she took Mikoto to the airport leaving the place to look as empty as possible. Enjoying the empty space and the silent, Mai walked around the place while remembering all the sweet memories of her and Mikoto.

"Ready to go?" Mai's little brother asked her. The sun was already up high but Mai had lost track of time until her brother asked her, she had given him the key so that he could come and pick her up when it's time for her to leave for the airport. "Yeah," Mai nodded giving the place one last look and headed out. Thanking her brother as he drove her to the airport, he only laughed and told her that's what a brother is for.

OoO

"Mikoto, what's the address of your home?" Mai asked over the phone as soon as she got off the plane. She knew that it is rather late, but she couldn't help checking up and wanting to surprise the girl at the same time. "I want to be the one to send to first snail mail," Mai giggled. "Aw, you're home alone? What about your parents?" Mai asked. "Are you still awake? Really?" Mai laughed handing a piece of paper to the taxi driver as she got in.

An hour later, she stood in front of gated home, and after paying the taxi driver, Mikoto rang the doorbell and cleared her throat. _Who is it?_ Mikoto's voice flooded over the intercom. "Uh, I got a delivery for a Minagi Mikoto-san from a Tokiha-san?" Mai said in a deep rugged tone with her hand slightly over her mouth to help making her voice sounding more like a man. _Just a sec then, _Mikoto replied and the intercom went dead for a long moment before the gate opened with Mikoto standing there looking shocked upon seeing Mai's face.

"What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked. "I miss you, so I decided to move to Japan to be with you 24/7. What? Don't you like it?" Mai asked eyeing Mikoto suspiciously. "Let's go inside first," Mikoto said with a straight face and took the luggage in with Mai following her and the gate closed behind them.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you here," Mikoto said after putting Mai's things in her large bedroom. "Then why don't you show me how happy you are?" Mai said suggestively. The long flight worn her out, but as soon as she saw Mikoto's face the only thing that came to her mind isn't sleep but something sinful. "Gladly," Mikoto smirked picking Mai up and placed her onto the soft bed before turning the lights off. Showing Mai how well she known Mai's body even in the pit of darkness and how good she could make Mai feels without Mai seeing what she's doing.

When Mai woke up the next morning, Mikoto was not in the bedroom and clothes were set out for her to change into. Once she'd changed into clean clothes, Mai explored the house and found her way into the kitchen, to her surprise Mikoto was making breakfast for four other people at the table reading the papers. They all looked up when Mai came in, just in time as Mikoto finished up her cooking and went over to greet Mai with a kiss on the lips.

"Morning beautiful," Mikoto said pulling a chair out for Mai. "This is my mom, dad, grandpa, and half-brother." Mikoto said pointing from one person to the next. "This is my girlfriend Tokiha Mai," Mikoto added and that made Mai's heart swelled. "I'm Minagi Miu, Mikoto's mother," the woman with long raven hair said at last smiling warmly at Mai, who greeted back politely. "I'm Minagi Mikage, but you can call me Miki and I'm Mikoto's papa." "He's a tranny," Mikoto added pointing to the man with long blonde hair in woman's clothing. "But I'm still 100% man," he said wagging his brow trying to look seductive. "Otherwise mom would've divorced you," Mikoto fired back immediately. "Anyway, I'm Kanzaki Reito," the man with dark locks looking strikingly handsome shook hand with Mai. "And I'm Minagi Jijirou, Mikoto's grandfather," the old man said.

For some odd reason, Mai thought Mikoto to be the splitting image of Jijirou; the old man got no gray hair on his head. If he shave his beard, no one would be able to tell who is who when Mikoto stood next to him. Which was weird because Mai was at least got her father's hair color, Mikoto on the other hand looked nothing like her father and the only resemblance she got with her mother was the raven hair color.

Breakfast was great, and Mai never knew that Mikoto could cook and that made her giggled every time, even with all of that over with and everyone left for work or some other business. "What are you giggling about?" Mikoto asked once she returned from seeing the rest of her family off. "That you can cook and you looked too much like your grandfather," Mai explained. "Everybody says that, some even went as far as claiming that I'm his daughter and that marrying my father was a cover-up for the disgusting and immoral relationship between him and my mom." Mikoto said. "Really?" Mai asked not believing that people would be so cruel. "My dad is half-German and my mom is our family's distant relative, they were married and got me before my grandfather knew what was going on. So saying there's something between them is just ludicrous since my grandfather remarried years ago to his childhood friend five years after her husband past away." Mikoto explained sitting down next to Mai.

"So, how do you like this place?" Mikoto asked changing the topic. "It's beautiful, your parents sure have good taste," Mai replied snuggling up to her _girlfriend_. "Mai, this is not my parents' place," Mikoto said and that got Mai looking up at her. "This is my place; I designed and got it built just a few years back when I came home for a visit. Believe me, their houses would be massive," Mikoto added squeezing on Mai's shoulder lightly.

OoO

Mikoto got back to work for a few months and then took her vacation, and as for Mai who quit her job to be with Mikoto didn't bother to look for a new job just yet. Mikoto had told her that she didn't have to work at all, because she didn't want those lecherous men out there looking at Mai and that made Mai's heart swelled with love even more. So when Mikoto took her vacation, the two flew to Okinawa for a getaway.

"It's beautiful here," Mai commented as soon as she walked into the vast beach house. "Why don't you go and take a nap in the master bedroom?" Mikoto said leading Mai towards the room. "What about you?" Mai asked. "I have to run to town to buy some foods, so when you wake up for your nap there will be something to eat." Mikoto answered kissing Mai lightly on the lips before showing her the lovely bedroom with canopy bed made out of oak woods. Mai walked around admiring the décor for a moment before sitting down on the bed, Mikoto couldn't help but chuckled at the sight before her. "What?" Mai asked looking up while still feeling the silky fabric on the bed. "Nothing, I was thinking if we should just forget about going to the beach and just enjoys each other company with a lot of…" Mikoto trailed off. "Of what?" Mai asked curious to know what the other girl have in mind.

Smirking, Mikoto approached her, kissing her roughly and all coherent thoughts died when Mikoto slipped her tongue inside Mai's mouth dancing with her own. Half an hour later, Mai was left sprawling naked on the bed as Mikoto got dressed. "A lot of that," Mikoto said giving a completely worn out Mai a kiss on the lips that trailed down to her breasts as each get an equal amount of attention making Mai's body ready for more.

Dinner was wonderful, as Mikoto brought back fresh produces and prepared a meal that looked like it was done by a chef from a five stars restaurant. After dinner the two went for a walk on the beach, and then back home for a nice shower before soaking into a nice tub (more like a Jacuzzi-size tub) that led to debauchery activities that continued on into their spacious bedroom. They made love until late in the night did they finally fell asleep, as usual Mikoto was generous in loving Mai and appeasing the busty woman's sexual appetite. To them, this had become a ritual-like kind of thing, having sex multiple times each night and never goes to bed without sex. They considered it to be okay, because it is something that made them felt whole, connected and joined to each other. Mikoto had been more than a wonderful friend, and now she's the greatest girlfriend Mai had ever hoped for. Sometimes Mai wished that she'd met Mikoto sooner, then maybe she would ended up married to the girl instead of her ex and have a blissful marriage.

"Morning beautiful, let go to the beach and enjoy a little sea air hm?" Mikoto said kissing Mai's forehead as the busty woman stirred from her sleep when the morning light decided that she'd got enough sleep. "I don't wanna…" Mai groaned stretching herself. "Okay, I'm going alone then," Mikoto said just that and Mai popped her eyes open and sat up right away. "Okay, okay, I'm going…" Mai said getting off of the bed and headed into the bathroom. "Afraid I would look at some girls in a sexy two-piece?" Mikoto called after her. "I'll kill you before I let that happen," Mai replied threateningly.

They went for a walk; Mai was in her two-piece covering by a large t-shirt, while Mikoto wore shorts and t-shirt. Luckily, there were few people there in the morning, then they headed back for breakfast and a little relaxing, Mai laying on the couch with her head on Mikoto's lap while reading a romantic novel. Mikoto on the other hand enjoyed playing with Mai's silky strawberry-orange hair every few minutes while her eyes glued on an erotic novella.

They decided to go back to the beach much later in the afternoon when the sun was close to setting. It was Mikoto's idea because she wanted to see Mai looking a little more tan, and she even have enough self-control to help Mai put on the sunscreen and tanning lotion. Letting her girlfriend sunbath while she sat under a large umbrella reading another erotic novella, and by the time the sun set they headed back to the beach house where Mikoto got a full exam on Mai's now lightly tanned body.

"We're missing some spots," Mikoto said. "Yeah," Mai agreed. "No worry, you can tan without clothes on tomorrow by the pool outside," Mikoto chuckled as she grabbed onto Mai's breasts giving them gentle massage. "Ahhh… ohhh…" Mai could only moaned as all words died away somewhere in her melting brain. It didn't take long for her to pass out from ecstasy, sprawling on the cool tiled floor with Mikoto nowhere in sight. It turned out that she went to grab a sheet from the bed to put it over Mai so that she won't catch a cold since the house is fully air conditioned.

OoO

"Tokiha Mai, will you marry me?" Mikoto asked getting down on one knee with a crusted ruby wedding ring in her hand. They were taking an evening walk on the beach when she popped the question; Mai was caught off-guard and was shocked that Mikoto even thought of marriage. To Mai, Mikoto had never shown any sign of wanting anything more than just dating and being together, she's as caring as always and the pleasure she gave was beyond anything Mai had ever felt before. And Mai was happy with just that, being loved, always communicate with each other, great sex, and an awesome girlfriend, it was more than Mai had hoped for until now.

"I love you," Mai gushed bending down to hug Mikoto. "Ish that a yes or noophm…?" Mikoto asked muffled by Mai's hug. "Yes, a million yes," Mai said pulling away only to crash her lips hard against Mikoto's lips for a passionate kiss so much that Mikoto fell flat into the water. When she got off of Mikoto, the latter got up and slipped the ring onto Mai's ring finger. "Fit you perfectly," Mikoto said with a triumphant smile on her face before picking Mai up and twirled her around in the air. "You've just made me the happiest person in the world," Mikoto said putting Mai down and pulling her in close until their breaths mingled together. "As do I," Mai replied slipping her arm over Mikoto's shoulders and kissed her deeply.

Upon their return from Okinawa, Mikoto announced to her family that she'll be marrying to Mai and everyone gushed in happiness that they took the couple out to celebrate such good news at a five-star restaurant. There, Mai get to meet more of Mikoto's family, her grandfather's wife, her half-brother's wife and kid, and some other people on her grandfather's wife's families. Everything was just perfect despites amount of people Mai didn't know, and when Mai asked her girlfriend turning fiancé, Mikoto just shook her head in return because she doesn't know those people either.

After being in Japan for four years, Mai returned to the States by herself with two kids in tow visiting her parents. Both kids were adopted though they resembled Mai somewhat, Mikoto couldn't come because she's at a seminar in Czech. Mai run into Tate on an outing with her family, they exchanged a few words before his wife came along and Mai was surprised that they haven't got any kids yet.

"So you got marry in Japan?" Tate asked and Mai just nodded her head. "That's great, I bet he's a nice guy," he added and Mai just smiled. "Oh the kids look just like you," Tate's wife gushed watching the 3-years old twins playing with Mai's parents. "Thanks, we adopted them when we decided to start a family." Mai said. "He's not coming with you to visit your family?" Tate decided to change the topic. "She's in Czech for a seminar," Mai replied and Tate and his wife looked at her with mouth gaping.

Mai advert her attention when her kids become excited and run away from their grandparents, they're enjoying a nice day at the park. A car pulled up and stepped out of it was Minagi Mikoto, it drove away after she got out and Mai knew that it was her brother that brought her wife here. Mikoto had promised to fly directly over as soon as the seminar was over and she didn't disappoint Mai, in the three years of blissful marriage Mikoto had never disappointed Mai in anything even when it comes to taking care of their kids.

"Oh…" Mikoto grunted as the girls ran smack into her nearly knocking her over. "How are my girls doing? Did you behave with kaa-san while I was gone?" Mikoto asked giving each child a kiss on the cheek. "Yes," the one in overalls said. "That's my girls, now go to grandpa and grandma to keep them company." Mikoto said and the girls went rushing back to Mai's parents.

"Hey beautiful," Mikoto said and Mai greeted her with a kiss on the lips. "Hey yourself, you said it will be two weeks long," Mai said ignoring everyone else but her wife. "Yeah, but it was boring and I miss you guys," Mikoto replied and shrugged. "But it's important for your job," Mai reprimanded her. "Mai, relax it doesn't affect my job in any way, it's just a seminar to refresh us of the things we use to do our jobs. And I rather spending my times with my beautiful ladies," Mikoto said kissing Mai deeply until Mai pushed her away did they separate.

"Yo, what's up man?" Mikoto said when she finally noticed Tate there with his wife. They shook hands and Tate still couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that his ex got married to his good friend from college, who happened to be a woman as well. "Not much, same old same old, but you…" Tate paused. "You're moving fast," he finally finished. "Not really, you were faster than me and my families want grandkids and maybe great grandkids," Mikoto replied laughing crisply at her friend. If she'd been fast, and then she would've met Mai long before he ever did and married her before high school was even over.

OoO

"I don't think your parents like me," Mikoto said once they're back in their own home and the kids went to spend the holidays with her parents. "Well, they like you better than they were with Tate," Mai answered grumpily. The whole time they're there, Mikoto spent more times with her parents than she was and the latter pay oh-so very little attention to her.

"Okay, what are you jealous about now?" Mikoto said looking over her shoulder at her wife tanning by the pool in the nude. "I'm not jealous," Mai said pouting cutely. "You are jealous and you know it, but if you're not going to tell me then I can't make it up to you now could I?" Mikoto asked in a teasing manner. The afternoon sun slowly set and Mikoto's parents just picked the kids up a few hours ago, leaving the couple alone together. "I told you, I'm not jealous…" Mai groused. "Fine, then I'll have to ask your body," Mikoto said straddling Mai as her hands grabbed onto Mai's breasts.

There's one thing that Mai couldn't win against her wife, that's when Mai refused to give in, her body will give in first to the special touches that only her wife got. Mai would've thought that after being married to Mikoto for three years, things would started to slow down between them but it seemed that she was wrong. The passion between them remained as strong as the first time they made love, even with two kids Mikoto still managed to have the time for Mai. With the kids around, their love making was confined into just the bedroom.

_A/N: So it's been a while, I have such strange dream and I think it's fit to put Mikoto/Mai into it. Funny part was the woman my friend (in the dream) married to later on was Korean who doesn't like me, not sure why. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy the trip into my strange and yet odd dream (laugh). Ja~_


End file.
